


Liberty

by Penknife



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: Bard has two girls, so he knows how to braid hair.





	Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Bard has two girls, so he knows how to braid hair. Sprawled in Thranduil’s bed with that ridiculous fall of silver hair in his hands, it’s impossible to resist plaiting a strand to fall like corded silk. 

He expects Thranduil to toss his head and free himself, but he permits the liberty patiently. Bard does neat work, but still expects to be instructed to undo it when he’s done. Instead Thranduil leaves the braid to drape down his shoulder. 

Bard knows the mark he’s left on Thranduil won’t last, but it’s there all night, for both of them to see.


End file.
